legolegendsofchimafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TheFelineOverlord
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:TheFelineOverlord! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Wikikinetic (talk) 20:22, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Chima Fanon Discord If you're interested, I recently created a Chima Fanon Discord channel at the request of some other Chima fanon writers, so I thought that I should drop you the link. Here you go: (link) Enjoy! Wikikinetic (talk) 20:55, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Awesome, thanks! I'll be sure to check it out. TheFelineOverlord (talk) 01:08, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Opinion requested Hi! A discussion that you were previously involved in, Should fan art be allowed?, has been revived, and I'd be interested to get your feedback on the new ideas that have been brought up, since there's now a question of whether we should keep previous consensus or go with something else. If you get a chance to comment on this, that would be nice! :) Wikikinetic (talk) 20:23, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the good work! Hi! I just wanted to thank you for all of your work on creating and updating the Speedorz and Legend Beast pages, among others. It's really helping the wiki a lot, so thank you for doing it! :D Wikikinetic (talk) 07:37, October 24, 2018 (UTC) No problem! I'm happy to contribute to the community, and honestly I find editing kind of relaxing sometimes XD TheFelineOverlord (talk) 00:52, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for fixing the fan stuff! Hi! I just noticed that you've been fixing up a lot of fan articles via category additions, prose fixes, and the like, and I just wanted to thank you for helping clean up this otherwise mostly-untouched corner of the wiki. :) Wikikinetic (talk) 19:34, April 14, 2019 (UTC) No problem, and thank you for all of your work merging the fan pages in! :) I might add some of my own fanon content too when I get a chance. TheFelineOverlord (talk) 03:49, April 21, 2019 (UTC) That would definitely be cool to see! :D Wikikinetic (talk) 04:09, April 21, 2019 (UTC) Fan page feedback Hello, TheFelineOverlord, I'm a user of this wiki and I have a few ideas to improve some pages to give more information. About "Seora", you should give her information about her physical appearance and personality, and give information about the "Sea Serpent Tribe"UmbreonzRule101 (talk) 05:11, January 2, 2020 (UTC)UmbreonzRule101 Hi UmbreonzRule, and thank you for the feedback! Just letting you know though, Seora is not my character. I only copyedited her page after it was migrated from another fan wiki. I don't know who she belongs to. TheFelineOverlord (talk) 01:10, January 11, 2020 (UTC) FYI, Seora was created by a couple of IP accounts (probably actually one person with a changing IP, as tends to happen). I'm not exactly sure what to do in terms of ownership in these kinds of cases, though...Any advice? Wikikinetic (talk) 03:12, January 11, 2020 (UTC)